


The Night Never Ends

by FireAlphaWolf, FireBright



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, Male Chara, tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: Based after a pacifist route on the surface.Where things are a lot more unusual than Frisk last remembered.She doesn't remember the 9 mile forest surrounding Mount Ebott AT ALL.Like it wasn't there before but it was at the same time."I don't know if this is discontinued or what. Forgive me"-FAWolf





	1. Announcement

"I am glad to say that soon FireAlphaWolf and I, shall be writing a colab based on Undertale! At the moment we are still in the planning process but keep your eyes open for a new chapter!" -FireBright

"Very....soon...." -FAWolf "Might bee to-marrow if we're lucky!Aka 14th..."


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested this chapter is 3017 words.

-Frisk's POV-  
It has been 10 years since you had first fallen into the Underground, many bonds made, many broken. You made many memories in the caverns under Mt. Ebott, but before that you can't remember much. The very few moments you did remember, haunted you, they appeared solemnly in your nightmares over the past 10 years. Some of these fragments of memories were happy enough that they filled you with Determination to carry on, move forward and never look back... But after a particular nightmare this changed and you were instead filled with dread...

You have triggered RESETs quite a lot more than you wanted, but not too much that Sans hated you, that's why you were still friends with the stout skeleton. However, that friendship was hanging by a single thread, dangling carelessly above a pool of lava. Loosing that bond between yourself and him is what was scaring you...

You stood before the once impenetrable, now shattered, walls of the prison that used to hold the monsters. Some shards of old magic still hung in their place, attached to nothing but thin air to show an outline to where the barrier once stood proud for over 2 whole centuries. The scent of the bardic magic hung in the air like the smell of old pennies, the other monsters didn't seem to mind this however.

Now you just felt terrified yet Determined at the same time, you didn't know how that was possible and it made you curious, but questioning things wasn't new, especially as you had lived for 10 years with a race that humans had apparently killed and forgot about... Never mind. Your friends were up on the surface, and you just wanted to continue. Time to walk out and see them watch the sunrise for the hundredth time.

 

-Sans' POV-

Two dark figures stood at the edge of a massive scale cliff, he knew that there were two figures because there were two pairs of eyes watching him and his friends, they were holding a piecing gaze that sent a shiver down his spine. One pair of eyes were a cobalt blue, they held a heartwarming atmosphere yet looked deadly at first glance. While the other pair of eyes were on the borderline of blue and grey, but it wasn't for long as they quicky turned to blood red when they saw the stout skeleton look towards them.  
The owner of the red eyes smiled showing pure white teeth. Sans, for a second, recognised that smile and- *He felt his sins crawling on his back* -somehow he knew the owner of that smile. Why he knew them was there but he couldn't put a phalange on it, the truth was just in his reach but it blew away in a breeze when everyone looked at him.

In his left eye-socket he noticed blue and yellow sparks, it was overflowing with magic.

This only happened when he was angry or in a "real" fight, but the only time this has happened before were only in the genocide timelines because his magic would not mix with the Determination his SOUL had created, and resulted to magic being pushed out of his skeletal body, into the world for everyone to see how much MP he had accumulated.

Right now all he felt was anger, hatred and seeing everyone around him become frightened made him feel... happy... but in a strange way.  
Papyrus was the only one with enough bravery to approach Sans, who had magic flowing freely out of his left socket, and check his STATS.

_______________________________________________  
Name: Sans  
HP: 0.99/1  
AT: 1  
DF: 1+2  
MP: 500/200  
LOVE: 1  
EXP: 9  
===Feels his sins crawling on his back===  
_______________________________________________

 

He swore he heard Undyne whisper "Papyrus check his status!" But he just continued to stare at the the two lone figures in the shadows. Feeling slight irritation to the group of friends as they checked his STATUS.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Status:  
HP: Decreasing, because of MP overflow  
AT: Stationary  
DF: Additional DF, because of armour, hoodie.  
MP: Overflowing, because of seeing something he should not have remembered.  
LOVE: Stationary  
EXP: Stationary  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Something he remembered? SANS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" Papyrus retorted, his voice growing loud from his rage. The cause of his anger being his brother not telling him something important, yet again.

"Ask-k 'e-e-er" Sans' voice became glitchy as he answered, he pointed an accusing phalange at the shadow with the red eyes.

He was remembering times with his dad... Dr. W.D. Gaster, the previous Royal Scientist, currently erased from existence. But what made Sans' magic tremble the most is when he was remembering timelines when he had made it to the surface only to be greeted with two red eyes and a knife in his ribs.

He had such anger built up from remembering things he WANTED to forget...

Casually, he stood up, trying to clear most of the cloud of anger from his skull so he could speak normally.  
"Welp, kiddo, the only way is forward and it seems that forward leads us to a battle we've both always wanted to fight. Or at least, what I want to fight."

The other shadow's cobalt eyes widened in shock, he turned to the figure next to him urgently.

"Wolf, no. There is always a route without violence! We can solve this with talking instead. Please." The owner of the cobalt eyes whispered loudly and desperately, his tone had fear but also a hint of bravery as they spoke to 'Wolf'. The cobalt-eyed kid reminded Sans of Frisk...somehow...

"You, heard the comedian! If he wants a fight, then I'll give him one!" 'Wolf' said to the other shadowed figure. Something about the way she spoke made Sans more sure that she was the person he wanted to kill the most.

The world melted to black, and a green grid appeared, as the battle began.

There was a random chance of who would start, think of it like a coin flip. He knew if they started first he would die, amusing them was his only chance of survival as he grasped the seriousness of this situation.

Sans' beginning...

He bear-ly knew who or what he was up against and he only picked battles with whom he knew the attack patterns of and if he knew their STATS. However, being a monster has its advantages, for example they can check and attack in the same turn.  
So he decided to check his opponent.

Holy shit did he regret having to fight her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Wolf Infinity  
HP:1'000'000  
AT:50+5000  
DF:10+5  
MP:200/200  
LOVE: E̴̢͚̠̱͔̬̤ͭ͗ͨ̾̾̒̃̕͘͝r̨̨̞̗̭̗̖̜͈ͦͫ̆ͨͨ͊ͤ̾ͧ͒̈̾͠r̶̵̹̘̜̰̙͍͚̾̌ͥͮ̂̄ͭ͊̆ͧͪ̑̓͒o̶͕̬̝͉͇̾͊͊̓̓̇͂ͯͯ̋ͬͮͯͪ̋ͨ͘͟͠͞ȑ̸̢͈̜͇̠̟͉͎͎̮̰͓͓̤̥̰̳̯̱͑ͬ̓͛́ͭͣͤ̓ͬ̆̐́̚̚  
EXP: 0  
===Tired and wants her brother back in one piece after not seeing him for 70 years straight.===  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

He knew that the fire sword she created was the weapon that made her attack go up, by a lot.

Sans was good at reading faces, and hers made him feel uncomfortable about this. He didn't think it was right to fight them, after all he would do the same if it was his brother. Seeing her mood, changed his fighting attitude towards her. A little. However, he was still mad at her, because she was the one who erased his father from existence and he wanted his sweet revenge. Even if it takes years to get it.

 

-Frisk POV-

The sunset painted the sky over Ebott city in the distance like someone had dropped a palette of reds, yellows and oranges leading down into darker colours like blue and purple. The sky was beginning to be lit up by the scattering of crystal-like stars and the crescent moon but somehow, night still didn't seem like it was going to approach. You hadn't seen the moon at its peak for years on end after all, so it was no surprise that you were not expecting it to ever reach that point.

As soon as you had exited the place where the barrier had once stood, you knew something was wrong. The smell of ozone had entered the air, overriding the smell of the old magic. Your pace picked up slightly and you ran out of the last few metres of the cave. Sans was stood there along with someone who seemed familiar and they were fighting.

They were tall and had long brown hair which fell down their back gracefully. Marking their facial features were blood red eyes which watched Sans's every move like a hawk. They were wearing black hoodie with a red stripe through the middle and black jeans which made them stand out on the cliff compared to your other friends. Black and red, a dangerous theme.

You stared at them momentarily before you realised how much Sans was tiring, his HP was probably low as well. Instantly you ran over to Undyne.

"Undyne! Undyne! Why haven't you tried to stop them, from fighting?!" You called out.

"I tried to! Did you think I wouldn't try to stop my friend from getting beat up into a pulp?!?! Have you seen her STATS?!?!?! I swear, both of them are just Determined to fight! I can't do anything!" She snapped in reply.

You had to do something, but what!? Instantly you ran over and stood between the two. "STOP!!!" You shouted, you didn't know what else to do, but it seemed to work. Sans didn't want to hurt you and stopped whilst the girl dropped her flaming sword in shock, the sword extinguished its bright flame and the girls eyes turned into blue and grey.  
She covered her mouth in shock before she whispered "C-Chara?".

You stood still, now going to and standing next to Sans who was giving the girl a rather threatening glare, but stopped when you were returning the glare at him

At that moment a second person stepped out from where the first one was probably standing beforehand, you could've sworn they had the shadow of a horse for a moment but you assumed your eyes were playing tricks on you and just brushed it to one side. He jogged over, joining the girl's side.

The new figure was tall, well built and strong looking, he seemed almost stronger than normally possible. His hair was dark brown and nearly black, but it didn't seem like it was looked after as well as the normal human, it was medium length and scruffy. His eyes were cobalt blue and sparkled in the light and he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and some black tracksuit trousers, he stood before them barefoot. He looked attractive almost too attractive...

"That's not him, Wolf." He spoke. "That's Frisk. Not him. Remember?".

The girl who you assumed was called Wolf didn't reply. They looked at you in slight disappointment before turning on their heels, and facing towards the edge of the cliff. You swore you saw the going of a tear in the moonlight but before you could process what was happening, large metal wings, that made them look like an angel, sprouted from their shoulder blades and they jumped off the edge of the cliff.

So much for making friends...

You tried everything to make everyone happy, but when your so close to doing so, there is another challenge thrown at you.

 

-Lyn's POV-

After Wolf had left, it left myself and the group of slightly confused, slightly scared monsters and Frisk. I stood before them, fumbling over what to say until all that I could think of was;  
"Umm... Hi." It came out scared sounding and I instantly noticed the female goat monster smile an encouragement, her mothering instincts kicking in swiftly.

"What's your name?" She asked softly, I felt my lips curl up in a smile but I stopped quickly, not wanting to scare them with my jagged teeth that stood out like a shark's.

"My name is Lyn... And that was Wolf." I replied, gesturing with a hand to where she had left to. "She's normally friendlier than this... Sorry." I heard myself say, however I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. She was certainly friendly around me anyway.

"Oh, there is no need to apologise. I'm sure it was just a little thing that we can sort out later. They probably just got off on the wrong foot, that's all. My name is Toriel."

I watched as Frisk joined Toriel's side, they looked up at them then looked over to me and waved. I felt instantly sick. Seeing any human did, children were worse. It was just that knowing of what I had done to them in the past. Hearing their terrified screams, seeing their mortified expressions as they stuck to my magical hide. Watching them drown them, ripping my teeth through their flesh... I steadied myself against a tree.

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked kindly, her face genuinely concerned. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. Let's umm... We should get to shelter, the night approaches and it gets cold out here. You can all come down to our camp that we built in the forest. I'm sure we can give you a cabin each, if not I can sleep in my lake and one of you can use my cabin." I told them, Toriel looked perturbed by this.

"I am not sure that sleeping in a lake is a wise idea, unless it is an abbreviation for something." She spoke firmly, I shrugged.

"I do it all the time. It guess it's kind of an abbreviation, well not really, I just shorten it to lake. It's actually called Lake Phasma. Latin for ghost or phantom. Anyway I was suggesting my old cabin, since I don't use it very often. Because I share a different cabin with Wolf" I replied. I could feel that smile trying to turn up my lips again.

"Calling it a 'ghost' lake makes it worse, does it not?" She asked, a bemused expression riding her face. I chuckled.

"Well... I find it just keeps me company. Plus, I cannot die there."

The others exchanged expressions before I started to walk back down the mountain, they followed briskly. I could sense a skeleton at my heels, I knew it was one of them because I could smell bone marrow, not flesh or fur or scales. Bone marrow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the skeleton wearing the blue hoodie, presumably Sans, a interesting name for a skeleton, limping slowly alongside me trying to catch up. I looked at them, hoping they were okay and slowed down slightly.

"So, kiddo. Where'd you get your name from? Were you named after a lake or something? I know that there's a lake somewhere in the world called 'Lake Lynn'." I heard him say. "You know, just askin'." He added.

I looked at him briefly before looking back at the path carved through the trees. I took some candy out of my pockets and handed it to him. "Well Wolf is the one that usually likes answering questions but she isn't here. And actually, yes. All of my herd were named after different rivers, lakes and seas. Here, take these to help you heal." I answered, he frowned in thought.

The hoodied skeleton prodded at the candy like it was some sort of alien item, before devouring it in one. I studied his sternum waiting for the candy to fall...

But it didnt, I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, until a few sparks of red and pink magic fell instead of candy. So you can safely assume he absorbed the candy.

"Your 'herd'? Oh, and thanks." He repeated in confusion, his tone lightening at the thank you.

"Yes. My herd. They are no longer around, however. I fear I am the only remaining one of my kind... I hope not." I mumbled the last part yet I believe he still might've heard it.

"That sucks a skele-ton." He replied, lightening my mood slightly. "I mean, if I could throw you a bone with that then I would." I could sense myself smile but this time I didn't try to stop it.

"I have Wolf though. That's all I need to be happy."

___

After pointing the fish lady to the green cabin, the yellow lizard to the orange cabin, the strange robot to the yellow cabin and the other members of Frisk's group to what seemed like the respective cabin colours, finally I found myself leading the skeleton brothers to a light blue cabin, on the way exchanging some jokes and puns.

It was pretty funny seeing the tallest of the skeleton brothers shout and scream in disgust, and also seeing some of the funniest expressions that he pulled in response to the jokes, each one screaming "I just heard something that I cannot un-hear!!!!!"".

It didn't take that long to get to the cabin though. After saying my farewells and turning to leave, telling one last pun in the process and getting another disgusted response from the taller skeleton brother. I decided to see if I could hunt before resting or try and find Wolf. 

Anyway it seemed that I have become good friends with the short skeleton, and I will be happy to share more puns and jokes with him later.

I was stopped on the way to my lake by the same goat woman from before. I had directed her previously to the purple cabin and she seemed to be waiting for someone outside of it. When she saw me walk by to get to my lake she perked up and walked over.

"Excuse me for being so bold, but I wanted to ask a question." She asked kindly, I nodded for her to go ahead and she smiled. " Earlier you said something I didn't quite understand. What did you mean by 'herd'? Our books on humans didn't mention anything about herds of humans?"

I smiled at her, holding back a laugh. "Human, eh?" I repeated. She gave a confused look as I turned and looked at the sky.

"You're probably going to wish I was one."


	3. A Stormy Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yey! New chapter!" -FAWolf "Hopefully we can do more than 1 a week, but I shouldn't push mah luck!"
> 
> To anyone wondering this chapter is 2039 words.

-Flowey's POV-

"Huh they made it..." A deep rumble of the ground, proved him right.

"Duh, eventually they would leave this place!" Exclaimed Beth,

"And leave you here to rot, like the soulless flower you are." Muttered James menacingly.

"Ugh, you guys are rude!" Yelled Katherine.

"I have ran out of patience! When are we going?" Yelled back Phoebe.

"Wow a soul of patience has ran out of patience." Whispered Ian to himself.

"Shut up assholes!" Screamed Katherine. Everyone waited silently, half scared of her. "Everyone please be kind to As- Flowey here because he's the host of this body and we're just souls."

"B-" Before Beth could say anything Katherine started glaring green hot daggers at her.

"We have no right to torment said host, we are here not by choice and we have no where else to go so this is for the best." Finished Kath, everyone seemed emotionally struck, sad or guilty after the conversation.

"This is worse than spending time with that stupid smiley-trash-bag." Hissed Flowey lowering his petals to the ground in anger even more.

"Let's just get out of here, we might be able to catch up to Frisk. And tag along in their adventures on the surface." Someone called.  
Although he was not focusing, he understood nevertheless. He began to dig into the ground and disappeared from sight in mere seconds.

 

-Toriel's POV-

It was morning the next day, she found herself thinking about what Lyn had told her the day before.

_Human, eh? You're probably going to wish I was one..._

The words he had said were simple but managed to echo through her thoughts. She didn't think it had the intent of a threat yet it sounded a bit like one. The more she thought about it however, the more she thought that maybe he wished that he _was_ a human. But what could be so bad that he would want to be one?

She had also picked up on how he avoided Frisk. It was the subtle things that she noticed about him. How whenever Frisk entered a place that he was near, he would say he had to do something elsewhere. How whenever Frisk would speak to him, he would flinch and not look at them if he gave an answer.

She had only heard about two races. Humans and Monsters. If he wasn't a human, then that obviously made him a monster, but even so she could tell he was much more powerful than a monster, possibly even more powerful than a human. Either he was lying that he wasn't a human or there was a different race entirely that she hadn't heard about. She went to Alphys to see if she could help. She was the Royal scientist of course, she must have an answer. If not, perhaps Sans would know.

At seeing Toriel's approach, Alphys paused her conversation with Mettaton. She looked over to the ex-queen and smiled, Mettaton doing the same.

"M-M-Miss Dreemurr! H-How are y-you?" The yellow lizard began, Toriel smiled kindly at her.

"I don't need such a title, Toriel shall do. Oh, and I am good." She replied softly with a smile.

"Nonsense! You are a lady! A queen if that!" Mettaton chipped in.

"Ex-queen... I prefer to be just Toriel if that is okay." She told the robot, they huffed in disappointment but gave a smile.

"Alphys, I wanted to ask you something." Toriel's kind tone dropped into a more worried one subconsciously.

"O-Okay! W-W-What is i-it?" Alphys replied cheerily, hiding her own concern.

Toriel glanced around, Lyn was talking to Sans nervously, next to a cabin, for what must've been the fifth time that morning. Sans was talking, a hand on the back of his skull in a lazy way. Lyn seemed out of earshot however, which was what she was looking for. Alphys followed her gaze and the goat-lady quickly looked back at her.

"Lyn, the one who took us to this camp, told me something last night. I was wondering if you knew what race he was?" She murmured to the scientist, trying not to look back at the person she was talking about.

"H-Human o-o-obviously." Alphys exclaimed, a confused expression working its way onto her face. "W-W-Why? W-What did he t-t-tell you?"

Toriel felt her heart drop. She couldn't tell if it was from fear of not knowing what he really was or disappointment.

"That's what I thought as well... He told me he wasn't a human."

 

-Sans' POV-

The human that had brought them to the camp place had been wondering the site concerned, so he had approached him and asked what was up.

Turns out that the other human hadn't returned and he couldn't find her, so Sans had accidentally told him that he would keep an eye-socket out for them. For puns sake. That had cheered the human up at the time, making himself moderately proud, but after Lyn saw him a few more times, asking if he had seen the girl, he was kind of getting annoyed.

So he had set out to look for them. At least the human girl could keep his new bro company. The kid was easy to trust. It was like seeing Frisk in a pacifist run, kind and funny. Or perhaps it was just the fact that they both liked to pun... And prank monsters out of their souls!

Turns out that after a while of teleporting around to see what he could find, there was nothing. In fact the entire forest was void of any human life. You'd think that there would be at least a few humans around, living nearby, walking around, doing human stuff. The entire forest, there were birds and deer and other forms of, fluffy white rabbits, life but no humans whatsoever. It was... Interesting...

After about an hour of looking, the sky was slate grey from the clouds that had gathered and a drop of water had fallen on his skull. " _Like Waterfall_ " he had thought. The nostalgia only lasted so long. As he looked towards the horizon, a cave peaked his interest in the side of Mt. Ebott. Sure, there were many caves in Mt. Ebott but this one seemed... Different...

In a few moments, he found himself teleporting into the cave to escape the heavy downfall that suddenly rained from the sky and drenched the ground. He wasn't a fan of rain.

The cave was only so deep, not deep at all. However, it was still dark. He sat down against a wall, willing to wait out the downfall. He wished he had stayed with the others back in the camp. The cabins would've been more welcoming than this cold place.

He jumped in surprise to his feet as a bolt of lightning struck, lighting and spreading across the sky like a snake. It wasn't the lightning that had scared him however, the same lightning which had lit up the forest and the cave. It was the object on the floor of the cave.

The thunder rumbled above, growling deeply like a waterfall. He waited for another bolt to strike... _FLASH!_ ... And there on the floor was a large, black wolf with red glowing eyes, he could only manage to see when the light disappeared and it did so as fast as it came...

 

-Wolf's POV-

The room lit up in cyan magic. You mentally turned off the music you were silently and depressingly listening to.

"You okay there, wolfy?" I heard Sans joke nervously, thinking that I was a ordinary wolf but then he noticed the white headset on my coat of black fur. Normal wolves don't wear headphones obviously and weren't THIS huge, I was nearly up to his sockets in my wolf form. Why was that damn skeleton even here? Doesn't he know that skeletons shouldn't be left around hungry wolfs or anyone that's a canine?!?!

He didn't want to fight me as he knew how powerful I was and he might be one of the only ones who knew where Chara was. If I killed him then I doubt his friends would want to help me get him back. We were at a stalemate.

I stood up and went further into the cave where the darkness was thickest and transformed back into my human form.

"I'm fine." I snapped as I slowly came out of the darkness, "And never call me 'Wolfy'. Lyn is the only one who's allowed to call me that." I bared my teeth in instinct, but I hid them when I noticed that I did so.

"Lyn said you have never acted this way towards him, towards anyone at all." Sans muttered, leaning up against the wall of the cave. "Why are you acting like this then? Why so... Big, bad wolf?" He joked.

"Instincts, my wolf form makes me territorial. It's confusing I know." I grumbled under my breath, ignoring his joke.

He didn't seem in the slightest perturbed by this. In fact, if anything he seemed interested.  
"So the forms you 'Shapeshift' to make you act like, or pretty much become, that creature?" He waved two phalanges on each skeletal hand to emphasise quotation marks.

"I prefer to call it transform, because I am no shape-shifter..." I argued threateningly, "No it really depends on how much I use that form, how close to it I am and why am I so close to it."

Sans nodded in understanding, looking out at the rain.

I knew he had killed Chara in multiple timelines. I could feel traces of EXP and LOVE from fights, which included my dear brother fighting, on Sans. Not in this timeline of course, but in some other timelines, yes.

In a few memories of timelines, I could feel that Frisk had traces of Chara's SOUL within her and I had mixed feelings about that...

Although, this time, Frisk had no soul and a few timelines ago this was the same. It was strange but I suspected that Chara had something to do with it. But he would never do such a thing... would he?

"Do you know where he is?" I whispered quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear over the rain.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" He answered, confused. He looked briskly from the stormy sky to myself as if he had forgotten he was in a cave with a wolf, even if I wasn't in that specific form.

"You very well know who I am talking about, Sansy." I giggled at the reaction he gave when I said 'Sansy'.  
I rubbed off on Chara, a lot, while I was with him. It looked like he used my type of language whilst in the Underground and, it seems like, even one of the strongest monsters were afraid of him... Impressive.

"I dunno, ki- Wolf" He stopped himself from saying 'kiddo' because that might upset me, and he didn't want a mad Wolf on his skeletal hands.

Sighing, he looked back out at the storm. Most likely wishing to have stayed at the camp. I suspected that the only reason why he wasn't leaving because the static in the air, from the storm, was affecting his teleporting abilities. Oh, but did he look desperate to leave straight after the rain stopped.

"Do you know why I am here?" He asked, still watching the rain. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but he still waited patiently for an answer.

"No... And why?" I was a bit reluctant to ask why.

" 'Cuz of the other human. I promised him that I would keep a socket out for you." He stated as realisation quietly struck me on the head like thousands of bricks fired from a cannon.

I looked both anxious and scared to death. Sweat started to form on my forehead, slowly making its way to my chin and dripping onto the stone, cold floor of the cave.

"Shit... I messed up... Big time." I was slightly shaking and my eyes were rapidly turning from blue to red, to blue to red, again and again on repeat.

Suddenly, I felt more grateful towards the skeleton. It still hid under every other panicked emotion though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Almost finished with chapter 3........... It's going to come up soon....Hopefully........" -FAWolf


	4. Kind-hearted, tar-souled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have no clue what to write as notes! So; take it away, FAWolf! X3" -FireBright
> 
> "Uhh gummies a minute" *throws hands into the air and yells " FINALLY!... I jinxed it didn't I? Last chapter was like weeks ago and I said 'hopefully we can get 2 a week out' or something like that" -FAWolf  
> (3921: words)
> 
>  
> 
> "I give you all credit for the title of chapters! Cuz I have no idea how to make a title! Ask my English teacher she will definitely agree! Also time to editttt!" -FAWolf

-Frisk’s POV {hours before the last paragraph in the last part, the time before sans approaches Lyn}-

You walked up to the cabin Lyn pointed towards. It had a red door and the windows looked like they haven't been cleaned in a decade. Unfortunately, other cabins were a lot worse than yours, another red doored cabin had a black and red tint to the windows.

You climbed briskly up the steps of the cabin till you were safely under the simple storm-porch roof, you tried the doorknob curiously only to find the door was locked.

This fact wasn't surprising, seeing as Lyn had given you a red key, that started glowing when you held it in your palm, especially as it neared the lock on the door.

The old door slowly swung open, letting out a shrill cry of disapproval from its age. The hinges on the ancient doorway desperately needed oiling but it could wait for another time.

On opening the door, you were greeted by dust... Not monster dust but normal dust. It coated the floors, the shelves, the windows, the everything. Through beams of light, from the aged window panes, were little specks of dust, dancing in the light like wisps.

The first thing you spotted was the layout of the cabin, a corridor forward, and to the left you had faint memories of building an alcove which worked as a closet type structure into the wall with a lot of coat hangers. Some of the hangers were holding dusty clothes some empty of purpose and seemingly hung for show.

A dark-blue, leather jacket appealed to your eyes, it had one large magenta stripe running across the middle but like the other unused objects in the room, it was covered thickly by a layer of dust. Just as thick layers of dust also coated the other neatly hung clothes and hangers.

On the right side of the corridor stood a small table with two things on top. A Roman galea helmet. Surprisingly, this was what seemed to be the only thing in the cabin, so far, which wasn't covered by dust. The metal of the galea had a light hue of redness to it and from out the back of the helmet, bright red strands of a certain material came from the back and the front was covered well up. If you wore it, your eyes, nose and middle of your mouth would be the only features of your face visible. But unlike the normal galea helmets the red material was coming from the back to stop in the front.

The other object which was placed carefully on the table seemed to be a frame of a photo but covered thickly by dust.

You carefully picked it up, blowing a layer of the dust off and wiping the rest of it, pausing momentarily to let out a sneeze which had threatened your nose for a few moments from the dust. The picture itself was old and nostalgic. A group of ten people, huddled together and full of cheer on a bright summer day. Each member held a galea helmet in their hand, each coloured differently, few shaped differently. From looking at the photo, you could pick out a few familiar faces. Your own closed eyes grin, Lyn with his shy smile in the back, Wolf next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist, giving her own smile. She had her hands on the shoulders of a member in front of her.

This member dressed in a light leather battle armour, with small spikes coming from several places and all in all they looked pretty cool, that borderline brown into red hair you seemed to know from somewhere. Each member looked so happy... What happened to all of them? Where did they all go? Did something happen to them?

You placed the photo frame gently back down, onto the dust covered table.

You explored a little more taking your sweet time to open a few windows and turn on a fan or three. Just to try and rid of some of the stale air and dust.

Sneezing again from the dust that caught your nose made you realised that if your room was full of dust, then how are others going to react to having even more dust in their rooms?

 

You rush out to seeing rain, dark and grimy clouds but a few of your friends gathered around the picnic table under the canopy.

 

-Wolf’s POV-

My soul was in emotional turmoil. I can feel it rattle inside me, clawing at the flesh that is its prison. I knew that if I pulled it out it would be in a very bad…… Condition, but I knew better than to pull it out. Again.

Something had happened to him. Lyn. There were waves of terror rolling across our soul mate bond like tidal waves, worse; tsunami waves. I didn’t know why he felt that way but I knew what I had to do.

Ignoring that my eyes were still flashing now grey and bright red, I focused my attention to the stormy clouds above that were annoying the shit out of… us. Running for the camp or flying won’t be efficient and I might get seriously wounded in my state. But I knew someone who would, with some bribery possibly, take me back to the camp in less than a nanosecond. If that someone's abilities wasn’t being blocked by electrical charges in the storm. Sans.

“Hey lazybones, care to help me out if I help you?” I whispered loud enough so he could hear me clearly. He straightened out his spine, that was hidden behind his blue hoodie and his seemingly once white T-shirt, that looked like it hasn’t been washed in months with all the dirt and grime it has collected up, when he heard that I would ‘like’ to help him. His hoodie appealed to me a lot. He clearly didn’t hear me correctly, I wondered for a few seconds ‘what was in that skull of his?’.

“Heh, ya can’t- “he paused for a moment, “Wolf, cuz you have to be God or have somewhat godly powers or magic to open up the v- “He stopped himself before he said anything that would attract unwanted attention from curious ‘creatures’ that sense when somethings off in a Universe or an Alternate one at that.

“The void, simple enough. I did wonder what was being blocked but I couldn’t figure out what.” I muttered the second part. He looked quite surprised but he understood, ‘creatures’ or anything at all that don’t know the void like an expert they won’t know what was happening, if there was a problem they won’t see it either.

‘Heh that seemed to cheer him up a bit, most likely to get away from me’ I thought silently.

 

-Lyn's POV-

Still no prey.

Lake Phasma had been bare of fish for at least a couple of weeks by now. Although I had lived for many thousands of years and starvation wasn't new to me, it still frightened me each time. Last time the fish had migrated upstream and eventually I had found them. This time I had checked the river that lead from the mountain and there were no signs of life. Sure, the odd tiny fish could feed me, but it wasn't enough. I needed bigger prey. I needed to eat meat, it was part of my mostly carnivorous diet. Before my instincts started to show an interest towards Frisk preferably.

Without Wolf, I knew that I couldn't ask for her to hunt and get a deer or something, not that I would've asked her anyway. I didn't want to trouble her, she had her own problems. And now that the monsters could come out of the Underground and humans could enter and leave easily, she could finally find her... Brother, strictly speaking. She was busy, I didn't want to side-track her when I could easily solve my own problems.

Along the lines of Wolf, I had looked for her all over the forest through the previous night and this morning, but, like the fish, there were no signs of her. It troubled me. I was left with a sort of feeling of a mix between grief and fear. My thoughts were filled with things such as; "Had she really left for good?" and "Was it something I did?" or Is she angry with me?" The last thought is what sent shivers down my spine and pain appear in my mind, and soul.

Over the years that I had spent with her, I had acquired a sort of feeling whenever I was near her... It was strange... Like angry but protective and happy all at the same time... It was hard to explain. Without her that feeling turned into fear and pain.

The others were probably confused by my absence by now. If they weren't already confused by the unearthly howling I had let out just before the storm came. It was a sort of thing the rest of my herd would do. Howl before storms. A tradition, one could say. I just see it as the way a dog wags its tail, completely instinctive. It calmed me down for a while anyway.

After I heard the rainfall across the surface of the lake come to a stop, I decided to emerge. Lakes, rivers and bodies of water were one thing, rain was another. Quite frankly rain wasn't as nice as swimming to me.

I stepped out from the lake looking down at my cloven, webbed hooves before they quickly transformed into feet. Pondweed fell to the ground as my hair grew shorter to its normal medium length. Human. The form that shouldn't scare the group of monsters. The form that I wanted to be most like. The form that doesn't drown and eat chil- that was a thought I would rather not finish.

Before long, I was re-entering the camp again. It was still pouring rain. I noticed that Toriel was seated at a picnic bench under the canopy and I decided to join her. At seeing me sit next to her, she smiled, yet I knew that she was hiding a more fearful expression.

"I wanted to ask why you were out in the rain," She asked, her expression turning more concerned. "Why were you not under shelter when the rain came?"

I shook my head, water dripping from my hair onto my shirt which remained dry, unlike everything else except my clothes. "I was looking for Wolf." I told her, trying to keep my cool, calm tone. It was the truth, I just didn't mention the part about sitting at the bottom of a lake, patiently waiting for fish to come.

"It is not wise to be out in the rain. You will catch a cold." She informed, her gaze firm and strict yet somehow in a kind manor and a motherly way.

"The rain doesn't affect me. Or water at all really." I looked away from her, down at the dry surface of the wooden table but gave a trace of a smile. "Warm-blooded."

She was quiet for a moment. I heard her move into a more comfortable position as the wind rustled the bright green, but at some places a little yellow, leaves on the deciduous trees. It was peaceful here, serene. It was probably because apart from Frisk, myself and Wolf there were no humans in this forest... It made me wonder what the human community had done since I had last seen them, years upon years back. I knew quite a bit about it but I have never seen or imagined it before. Their so called 'Internet' sounded oddly bizarre. Even though Wolf and the... Missing guardians used it, a lot.

Not like I wanted to get anywhere near the human community as it was, I could only imagine the awful things I might do to them out of instincts. It made me feel like retching.

"Are you a water spirit?" She questioned calmly. My gaze snapped from the table to her face, my eyes wide. At noticing my reaction, I cursed in my head and looked back down at the table. At least she had distracted me from my train of thought.

"Kind of." I replied, my voice trembling a little. All these thoughts were rushing through my head making me shake a little.

She was getting closer. Closer and closer. It was only a matter of time until she really found out. I couldn't tell them what I really was. They would fear me. I didn't want to scare them, I only wanted to be friendly. What if they thought I was a threat and they ran away? Wolf would be so upset! Her chance of reaching out to Chara dismissed in seconds because of my own piteous fault.

"Ah..." The goat monster spoke quietly. "Are you-"

"I refuse to tell you what I am. Do not question me on my race." I interrupted without thinking. I regretted doing so soon afterwards. What if she got upset because she thought I was angry with her? What if-?

"I understand... It is rude of me to ask, I'm sorry." She finished. I sighed in relief.

"It's okay, no need to apologise... I just want to keep what I am to myself. I also shouldn't have lost my cool."

We were both silent for a while, it wasn't companionable yet at the same time it wasn't awkward. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"If there is something bothering you, do not hesitate to tell me if you wish to."

I opened my mouth to speak. I'm scared of what you'll think of me if I do something wrong. I'm scared of accidentally drowning Frisk. I'm scared that I'll hurt someone. I'm scared that I'll starve from the lack of fish. I'm scared that Wolf might be in trouble. I'm scared that she might be angry with me... I'm scared of telling her how I really feel about her... All these thoughts came to the front of my mind but all I said was:

"I'm okay."

 

-Wolf's POV-

I felt the sudden crash of thoughts...  
_"Had she really left for good?"_  
_"Was it something I did?"_  
_"Is she angry with me?"_  
The thoughts weren't mine, but I knew they were someone's I cared about deeply.

Afterwards I was left with some sort of presumably unnamed feeling, a mix between guilt and fear. Perhaps it was anxiousness? Whether the feeling had a name or not, was untold of.

I had to get to him. I could feel that my Soul ached for him, it happened if we weren't together for a while. My soul ached for him like my lungs needed oxygen when being underwater. That comparison would not be accurate however as I can’t and don’t want to swim, never mind actually going underwater.

Usually we felt pain from being too long away from each others' loving arms, except, instead of caressing each other’s' hair, next to a warm fire, in a loving, companionable way, I was stuck with a skeletal comedian. Literally.

I loved how Lyn joked around, using puns left and right. His peaceful smile, that took my breath away every time, especially when combined with his cobalt eyes that shined in light or glowed in the dark.

I loved him, it's true... Love is blind.

 

-Lyn's POV-

The group began to emerged from their colour-coded cabins and sat down around the same bench as myself and Toriel.

The cabins were strange actually, I didn't colour code them and I'm not sure that the others did, I think there might be something magic about them that makes them decide which colour each should be? The colours hadn't changed or anything since the monster group were assigned to them. Maybe monsters didn't affect them or maybe you had to actually live in them for the colours to change? But that kind of confused me since I started sharing a cabin with Wolf, it changed colour.

Technically the cabins weren't really theirs. At the moment they didn't belong to anyone, but they had at one point. All eight of them, except for one of course who's owner had returned. It made me sad that the original owners of each cabin were no longer here, no longer is Wolf training someone, no longer is there laughing and an atmosphere filled with cheer, no longer is there running around the camp and causing mischief, no longer is there eight others fighting by my side...

I placed my head in the palms of my hands, my elbows rested on top of the bench. It was funny how all those years ago I would've been sat at the same bench laughing heartily with a group that almost resembled this one.

My father once told me, when I was a colt, that each human has a colour to their soul, that what makes them who they are. Their soul trait. He said that monsters didn't have a colour to their soul because they were empty, 'Monsters are the image of what you fear the most. They do not have colour to their soul because they do not feel compassion or anything like humans do. They live to destroy.' It was now that I understood something. You didn't have to have colour in your soul to be kind, or patient, or just, or brave or anything else. You only needed to show the effort to be so.

"-Lyn?" One of the members of the group had asked. I didn't catch onto the rest of the sentence through my thought.

I looked up to see who had spoken to see that most of the members were looking in my direction, their faces reading an expression I didn't understand... A couple of monsters were exchanging glances, Toriel was giving an uncomfortable look to Frisk.

"Excuse me, I didn’t hear that." I exclaimed, confused by their silence. A moment ago they had been laughing with each other. Either way I usually don’t use this level of formality but it just escaped my mouth.

"Frisk, my child, I don't think he would appreciate being asked that." Toriel informed the human, her gaze worried. Frisk held a determined expression.

"I'm sure he'll be fine! After all, it can't be that bad!" Frisk replied to Toriel in a cheery tone. "Anyway, if you're not a human, does that mean you're a monster?" She asked.

I froze... Word spread fast through the group it seemed... But, instead of panicking I was intrigued.

Never had I thought of it that way. I wasn't a human, nothing this awful could be a human but there would be no way that I could be a monster. Right? I couldn't be a monster, otherwise I would've been trapped underground with them, I would've fought in the war with them. I don't have the right to be a monster.

I realised what the expression of the others around the table were, curiosity. Even Toriel was showing some though she tried to hide it. I didn't want to say I was a monster but at the same time I didn't want to lose my cool if they questioned me further, not in front of so many.

"I'm... I'm not sure." I responded quietly, Frisk made a dissatisfied face.

"Are you a shapeshifter then?" They asked. I felt nervous. I didn't want to admit to anything, they couldn't know. They just couldn't.

"I don't think so..." I breathed, hesitant to speak. Silently I wanted to say ‘It’s a question for Wolf, not me', or anything to get rid of the topic but I couldn't find the words or courage to properly respond.

"Frisk, that's enough." Toriel told them sharply, said determined human ignored Toriel and continued.

"I know how we'll be able to tell if you're human or monster! We can look at your soul!" Frisk exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "Undyne! Could you help please?"

"Sure!" The fish monster had replied. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched herself, clicking her knuckles right after. This made the tall skeleton shudder.

I wondered quickly where Sans was.

Before she had done so however, I stood up faster than Frisk had, stumbling backwards in my own fear. Toriel gasped and opened her mouth to say something but Frisk was already clasping my hand. I could easily escape but with so many around I didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone in the process.

"Hey, punk. It ain't gonna hurt or anything! Think of it as an X-ray or something!" Undyne explained as she got to her feet, she was in front of me in seconds. How did she even know of X-rays?! They were underground with no knowledge of outside!

Before I could even find the words to respond, something was in front of me, floating before my chest... My... Soul...

It felt like I was dreaming, everything was slowed and terrifying... Now I knew why my old cabin’s door was black, and the door of the one I shared with Wolf is now Black Chrome…

The soul wasn't coloured... It wasn't white either... It was not human, nor monster. It was a thing... It seemed to resemble a sort of black sphere, it's sides had an iridescent sheen to it, like a bubble, and it looked like it could begin dripping tar-like substance at any moment, but it didn't. It looked like ink or oil...

I felt faint just looking at it, I knew my face had lost colour and that I was shaking like a leaf... After my father had told me about human and monster souls I had told him what I had wanted mine to look like. 'It would be a heart like the human souls are like with blue and green stripes! My favourite colours because it reminds me of lakes and home. Wait no. It would look like a heart but it would look like a lake inside of it with pondweed and fish and...' I would go on for ages about my dream soul, my father would chuckle and give a rather anxious look. I remember asking him what was wrong but he said it was nothing. He wouldn't explain to me what our souls looked like...

Looking at what I had pictured as an ideal soul and looking at this... Monstrosity... It made me... It made me... If I hadn't had enough things wrong with me and now suddenly...

The soul hit my chest hard, disappearing as quick as it had appeared and knocking the wind out of me. I stumbled and leaned against the table to regain my balance. Undyne was giving the place, where it had been, a look as if it was crawling with cockroaches. The other monsters stood around me, shocked or mortified expressions on their faces. Frisk, the closest person to me looked regretful yet still determined.

"What... What exactly are you?" Frisk asked, their voice quiet. I shook my head slowly. The clouds above were shaking and had a silver lining on them clearly seeable as the clouds quickly turned from black and grimy to pale gray.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I have to go." I blurted, turning heels and running in the direction of my lake. I couldn't bear to face them, not after that.

I shouldn't have told anyone I wasn't human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ask me why there is pondweed in a lake" *I point fingers at FireBright* "~Don't blame it on meee. Blame it on heerrrr~" -FAWolf


	5. Authors Note/AN

"Hey guys and girls, wolf here. I just wanted to say that soon me and FireBright will be finished with the chapter and to show our sorry was we will make it more longer! But because both of us are on holiday and most of the time we don't have Internet or time to communicate to one another...... 

 

Sorry? Uhhhh....

 

FireBright we must dedicate a whole or more days to just writing. So when you get back tell me a day and we will write!!!!!" -FAWolf


	6. Getting Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Words: 2911)

-Wolf's POV-

I roughly grabbed Sans' hoodie covered shoulder blade, just in time before he teleported. We both faded into the void before swiftly disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the camp. I closed my eyes.

I sensed fear and agony through my soul-bond and in the air, and swiftly, in one fluid motion, I spun my body on the heels of my feet to face the group of now overly terrified monsters. Keeping my eyes closed, I still managed to see their emotions. Eyeing each and every member through my closed eyelids.

Everyone was there, Alphys off in the corner slowly inching away, Undyne stood there looking at a tree in front of her not moving. Toriel had a paw over her maw and tears in her eyes seemingly about to fall, Papyrus was just sitting on a bench of a picnic table just looking confused. Sans stood next to me perplexed as fuck, his bone-brow raised as far as it could go.

Frisk and Lyn were nowhere to be seen, but I could sense someone close by...

I opened my eyes and as the monsters looked at me, their fears were multiplied. All the attention was on me even the uninvited guests.

I plucked them, literally with magic plucked, the guest from the ground and made them float over to me. It was a flower, a buttercup, but it was larger than the normal ones.

The flower now encased in dark red magic began floating in front of me. There was something off about this particular buttercup, however, this flower... It had a face. I repeat; THE FLOWER HAD A FUCKING FACE.

I had seen some shit, some shit alright, but this. It just made me want to vomit.

Thankfully the flower's 'expression' changed to absolute fear. This made me bolder and I reached a scorched hand over to the stem of the flower and gripped it, releasing it from my magic.

I looked over at the group of now curious monsters. However, despite their intrigued gazes, their fear still hung thickly in the air.

{Time Lapse}

 

-Lyn's POV-

I sat at the bottom of Lake Phasma, my long serpentine, but the finned tail was coiled beneath me whilst my forelegs were out in front of me, helping my balance. My head was bowed down and my mane was following the underwater current, swaying as the current changed.

Lake Phasma was interesting. It didn't flow like a normal lake, it didn't look like one either. It sort of glowed like it came from a cave in Mt Ebbot. Especially in the night, it glowed this transcendent turquoise which made the water lilies atop the surface of the lake and the beams of the small dock tinge light blue. The lake itself was surrounded by conifers which provided some shade over the lake depending on the weather and sun positioning.

Staying at the bed of the lake was calming. The others could not experience what I could, they could not hold their breath for long enough to truly get used to the tranquillity of the calm current. As far as I knew it, fish didn't really care either.

Along with the strangeness of the lake itself and the fact that if you stayed beneath it for too long it started to dye your skin slightly blue, were the creatures itself. I found that I had discovered many unique creatures down here, occasionally catching one in my jaws and dropping it at the feet of Wolf like that stray mountain lion kitten I had once discovered many, many years ago.

The creatures in the lake ranged from crustacean to amphibians. The crabs were usually shaded a dark blue, like the colour of twilight, and often had plants or coral growing on their backs. There were also sometimes frogs that had spots on them that glowed green. If that was supposed to mean they were poisonous, I hadn't noticed. I had a strong immune system when it came to lake creatures, not so much to mammals, however.

The fish here was pretty plain but on the odd occasion I would come across a rather interesting one, I would chase it and then usually leave it alone. I could really use one of those right now, or any fish at all. It's like the creatures of the lake just vanished.

I could do with scouting the lake, and the rivers leading in and out of it, again to see if there is anything out there. It's worth the trouble of walking around. I pondered choosing to wander in my horse form then decided to. I could easily switch between swimming and walking then if needed. And it wasn't even as if I would be carrying weight on my back, so my hooves wouldn't hurt after a while. Odin's beard! I barely even had weight! Never mind having anyone on my back!

I decided that I might as well stretch in my human form before going anywhere though. I could do with properly stretching out my bones and muscles before I continued. If I didn't, I usually ended up with aching muscles for a while afterwards. It wasn't that bad but it was really annoying.

So, I resurfaced, beating my tail hard to get up to the air fast, and broke through the surface of the lake. I looked around first, when you're at the bottom of the lake, you start to lose a sense of direction. After I had found the entrance to the river leading back up the mountain, I started.

I did swim at the surface of the lake, like how an otter would, but I figured nobody would be around to see a strange animal with the front half of a horse and back half of a sea serpent. If they had the respect, they would've stayed in the camp. Besides, I didn't want them to come after me. I didn't want them to see me at all.

 

-Frisk's POV-

Following Lyn was no easy task but you had to find out what he was and you doubted he would show you or tell you after what happened. So, you followed him, through the densely grown conifers. The forest must have been there for a very long time for it to be like it was. It was almost untouched land.

Finally, after tripping over many rocks and catching your feet in clumps of grass, you came to a clearing with a lake. You weren't as fast as Lyn but he was fast as heck. Maybe you'd have to get him to race Papyrus and Undyne in the future.

You stopped at the edge of the treeline for a while, looking out on the lake and expecting him to maybe be sat on the end of the small wooden dock, or maybe at the edge of the lake somewhere but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Just as you turned around to move on and look somewhere else, you heard a loud splash and instinctively dived for cover behind some bushes, scratching your knees to your dismay. After a moment, you peeked out to see what it was, to see a horse's head bobbing at the surface of the centre of the lake. It was weird but you had seen stranger, right?

They glanced over in your direction and you ducked slightly to conceal your face, certain they hadn't seen you from your quick reaction. When you heard them continue moving, the splashes of their swimming surprisingly quiet, you looked back over again. 

The horse's head, now that you could properly look at it, didn't seem right. The ears were wrongly shaped and seemingly finned, the mane looked as if it was made out of seaweed, it had slits for nostrils, it's mouth line was much longer than a normal horse meaning it had a bigger jaw and poking out of the sides of the mouth were fangs. Along with this, its eyes were a cat-like yellow and most disturbingly forward facing. A predator.

Staring at it for longer, you noticed the head was being followed by a long snake-like tail which was finned with the same seaweed looking mane. A hippocampus maybe? No, not with those predatory features. Hippocampi were docile, peaceful creatures compared to this. 

And then it struck you. Of course, that was what it was! But why on earth was it here!? You thought they hadn't existed! Why all of a sudden was one in the middle of this lake!?

It came up onto the bank of the lake and shifted into a normal horse, which wasn't as surprising considering what it was. It just proved what it was. It stayed laying there for a while before it got up and shifted again, stretching.

This time it was shocking. It was in the form of a human you knew well. It didn't make sense suddenly but at the same time, it did. How had he hidden this!?

When, why and how the hell was Lyn a Kelpie!?

The sound of screams from the direction of the camp grabbed your attention, both you and Lyn swiftly turned your heads towards the source.

The screams you didn't recognise from your friends, maybe they weren't screams but yells...? You couldn't tell, but you could have recognised your friends screams in pain from... The genocide routes.

The panic settled in second after second. You turned to look at Lyn, to find that the place you had seen him in was clear of any sight of him. You guessed that he had gone back to the others to make sure nothing was wrong. Which was good. 

Wait. No. Not good.

He wasn't human or monster, he was much worse. You couldn't trust him around your friends. What if he was just pretending to be nice? Kelpies did that! In their horse form, they would pretend to be stuck so that someone would help them, in their human form they would be seductive and try to lead people away to their deaths. They had a sort of charm that surrounded them, to make a human feel as if they are attracted to them when really they're an evil water spirit! 

You didn't know if that charm would work on monsters, but you couldn't chance it. Once they knew what he was, they could be affected by his charm.

Realising you hadn't moved from your spot, you shot to your feet and began to run back to the others. If you couldn't tell them now, you could always wait until later and tell them about Lyn then.

You were nearly there, almost to your friends, when you were abruptly stopped. A hand closed over your mouth, another arm around your chest. Your scream for help was muffled and you struggled against whoever held you. Quietly, a voice was heard.

"I know this is unconvincing," he spoke. "But I really don't want to hurt you or your friends. Please. I saw you watching me a-and I knew you'd found out about me. I-If you worked out what I was, then I cannot say anything to hide what my kind has done to humans. I am a foul, awful creature. But please understand that I was created this way and I cannot change maybe what I am, but I can change who I am. I am a rogue from my herd and I am not like them. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He took his hand away from your face but kept the one around your chest. You still didn't trust him. Not one bit. However, you stayed stationary for the time being.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell the others. _Especially_ Undyne."

You could see the logic in that. The undines were supposedly water nymphs, so maybe he had the idea that Undyne was a water nymph. 

"If you would like to know why, ask Undyne on her opinion of Kelpies. I can't have you telling the others for obvious reasons, but you must not tell Undyne as it threatens my survival. Please understand."

You had to feel some sympathy towards him. Maybe he really was different. So, you nodded and he let out a sigh of relief, letting go of you.

"This is a bad time. We need to get back to the others. Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise." You replied, "Unless you start getting unusual." 

He hesitated to reply, a look of worry on his face "I will try my hardest, most of it is instinctive, but I can assure you that I will try." And with that he began to run back to the group, yourself running behind him.

But if Lyn can take control of someone shouldn't that mean that he took control of-... Wolf? Ok yes... Wolf is definitely not human, with metal wings and magic plus flaming swords. But did he take control of her?

 

Wolf's POV

There was a loud screech of an old door being thrown open, afterwards, loud speakers pronounced "Hello Darlings!!! Me Mettaton The One And Only Glamorous! And Fashionable! Am Fully Recharged And Ready For Adventure, Endless Action and Drama!!"

All the noise hurt my ears, my hands flew to my ears. Meanwhile, the flower was dropped to the ground and he stood paralysed not sure of what to do, in a silent battle with itself or perhaps someone else that nobody else was aware of.

I felt dizzy, my head was spinning and hurt badly. I felt liquid flow freely from my ears...

I was making my way to mine and Lyn's cabin, I was moving fast but unsteady almost tripping a few times.

But I made it inside and pushed the door to try to get it closed as much as I could before stumbling forwards and falling down onto the nearest piece of furniture.

Slowly everything faded to black, I heard a buzzing sound in my ears as well as voices in the distance.

 

Lyn's POV

I leapt over a large branch at a swift pace into a clearing that the camp was built on. Frisk soon followed after. 

I then looked around, we were between the main building, kitchen and common room, and the yellow cabin. The group of monsters, some were staring at mine and Wolf's cabin while others were discussing what has happened and what to do.

When they spotted us they were staring at us. I looked over to our cabin and felt a distress signal coming from Wolf's soul and it was coming from the cabin, I started running but I couldn't run very fast since I spent a lot of energy running with Frisk.

When I reached the cabin the door was slightly open, I fully opened it and stepped in. I inhaled sharply when I saw drops of blood marking a path forward and around the corner into the living room, there halfway hanging over the arm of the couch was Wolf. 

Blood stained the (insert colour) couch making it look (insert mixed colour if couch not red) in places. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, when I heard her silent breathing, I picked her up bridal style one of my arms under her knees while the other under her shoulder blades.

Slowly I carried her to the other side of the couch where no visible blood stains can be seen and settled her down with a pillow under her head away from the armrest not to strain her neck while she slept. I brought a warm blanket from my room and tucked her in.

I brought my face to her face wanting to leave a lasting memory behind but chose not to risk waking up Wolf, so instead, I brought my lips to her forehead and whispered: "Sleep well".

 

Frisk's POV

You slowly made your way to the common room, most monsters followed you while others went to their cabin rooms to think.

You slowly walked to the kitchen off to the side of the common room and went to the fridge. When you opened it you were confused, everything in there was normal. Except for no meat, there was a 2L bottle of milk, only a quarter of which had been used, some colourful veg and sauces.

You took the milk and poured some into a glass nearby, you checked the milk for any signs of expiation but no expiratory date, it smelled okay and it looked fresh. So you assumed it was good to drink.

You pulled yourself onto the counter and sat there thinking what the hell happened while sipping on the glass of milk.

After finishing the milk you put the glass in the sink and went to explore the kitchen and what they had to eat. The kitchen had everything you would ever need, except one thing was bugging you. Absolutely no meat, they had everything someone would need in a kitchen from apples to beans to cereal to drinks of all kind, wine, milk, juice, lemonade, beer. But absolutely NO meat or fish what so ever.

Maybe they were vegetarian? No, because Lyn was a kelpie and they had to eat fish and h-... Humans? How could have you forgotten this fact? Ok maybe some don't but most legends about kelpies say they do! Maybe he just ate all the meat?


End file.
